4 plusz 2
by vadmacs
Summary: 3 év után a Slayers csapata újra találkozik, ám két új taggal is bővül a banda...
1. Titokzatos látogató

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, everything belongs to Hajime Kanzaka!**

A karakterek nagy része nem az én szellemi termékem, ők Hajime Kanzakához tartoznak!

* * *

Gyönyörű kora tavaszi pirkadat volt, a madarak csicseregtek, néhány vaddisznó szaladt át az erdő útjain. Minden tökéletesen békés volt, a természet épphogy csak elkezdett éledezni, pár fa már levelet is bontott. Ezt az éteri nyugalmat egy hatalmas ordítás és egy azt követő robbanás törte meg.

"**Delejgömb!**" Lina egy újabb tüzes golyót dobott szerencsétlen banditákra, akik nagy része már így is ropogósra sült az előző támadás következtében.

"Lina, már megint túllőttél a célon!" Kiabálta valahonnan a távolból Gourry társának. "Ráadásul megint nem hagytál nekem semmit…" A szőke harcos némileg túlreagálva a dolgot könnyezni kezdett és térdre rogyott.

"Fejezd be a hisztit Gourry! Inkább örülj neki, hogy nem kellett azt a kardnak nem nevezhető vackot használnod." Vetette oda félvállról a vörös boszorkány.

A támadás után elindultak a banditák rejtekhelye felé, hogy elhozzák onnan az ott lévő kincseket. Sajnos nem találtak túl sok mindent, csak némi aranypénzt, néhány drágakövet és még pár kisebb műtárgyat.

"Így sosem gazdagszunk meg!" Siránkozott Lina, látva a zsákmány csekély mennyiségét.

"Viszont ha így folytatod, a banditák megint kihaló félben lesznek..." Jegyezte meg csendben Gourry.

"Majd tudom, hogy mikor kell abbahagyni, zseléagy!" Kiabálta a vörös boszorka, miközben a szőke kardforgatót az arcánál fogva húzta maga után.

"Eressz el, ez fáj!"

* * *

A saillune-i palotában Amelia Will Tesla Saillune éppen a dolgozóasztalánál ült és néhány rettenetesen unalmas ügyet intézett. Letette a tollát és hatalmasat sóhajtott, miközben kinézett a nyitott ablakon. Odakint csodaszép kora tavaszi délután volt, ami eszébe juttatott néhány régi emléket.

"_Már 3 év eltelt azóta, hogy segítettünk Pokota úrfinak Taforashia felélesztésében és Lina kisasszony legyőzte a Rubinszemű Shabranigdot. Én visszajöttem apámmal és Sylphiel kisasszonnyal Saillune-ba, de Lina kisasszony és Gourry úrfi tovább folytatták a kalandozásaikat és Zelgadis úrfi is útra kelt valamerre a tengeren. Kíváncsi vagyok, merre lehetnek most. Még sosem telt el ilyen sok idő, hogy ne találkoztunk volna._"

A hercegnő ismét felsóhajtott, majd az asztalra könyökölve az állát egyik tenyerébe támasztotta, és úgy nézett kifelé tovább a nyitott ablakon. Az emlékek hatására kék szemeibe némi magánnyal vegyes bánat ült ki. Az igazat megvallva hiányoztak neki a többiek és a régi kalandok, hogy együtt utazzák be a kontinenst, és hogy mindenféle bajba kerüljenek. Hiányzott neki Lina tüzes természete, Gourry bugyuta megnyilvánulásai, Zel hűvössége, a harc a kajáért és néha egymásért, az együtt töltött idő. De Amelia ebben a pillanatban felállt az asztaltól és megkeményített tekintettel nézett maga elé.

"_Igen, tényleg hiányoznak, de az az időszak elmúlt. Jó volt együtt utazgatni és kalandokat átélni, de úgy tűnik a sors nem rendelt nekünk több közös élményt és ezt el kell fogadnom. Mindenki járja tovább a saját útját és ez így helyes_."

Ekkor azonban egy halk kopogás hallatszott az ajtón. Amelia rendezte arcvonásait, visszaült a székébe, majd kiszólt, hogy "Tessék.". Az ajtó kinyílt és egy meglehetősen zaklatott inas lépett be rajta.

"Ne haragudjon a zavarásért hercegnő, de egy furcsa férfi önt keresi. Azt nem mondta meg, hogy kicsoda és mit akar, csak annyit mondott, hogy beszélni szeretne önnel. Nem tudom egyáltalán hogy juthatott be a palotába, mert mikor azt mondtam neki, hogy legyen szíves elárulni a kilétét és a szándékait, kardot rántott és a nyakamnak szegezte a fegyvert. Őrökért kiáltottam, de nem jött senki, idefelé jövet néhányukat ájultan találtam a fal mellett. Azt üzente, hogy a palota előtermében várja önt." Az inas mindezt nagyjából egy szuszra hadarta el, Amelia alig tudta megérteni, hogy mit is mond. Aggódó tekintettel kelt fel a székéből és lassan az ajtó felé lépdelt. _"Egy titokzatos férfi?_" Gondolta magában. "_Vajon ki lehet az?_" Volt egy halvány sejtése és reménye a férfi kilétét illetően, de ezt az opciót gyorsan el is vetette. "Ő ugyan miért jönne ide? Sosem keresett fel itt." És ezzel gátat is szabott a további gondolatainak.

Az ajtón áthaladva az inas levegő után kapkodva utána szólt. "Ugye nem gondolja komolyan, hogy odamegy, hercegnő? Az az ember veszélyes!" Amelia megállt egy pillanatra és egy apró sóhaj mellett mosolyogva tekintett az inasra, kezét a zaklatott férfi vállára helyezte. "Én is tudom. De meg kell, hogy védjelek titeket. Leendő uralkodóként ez a kötelességem." És ezzel a néhány mondattal pedig újra elindult a palota előterme felé.


	2. Ismeretlen ismerős

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, everything belongs to Hajime Kanzaka!**

* * *

**2. fejezet: Ismeretlen ismerős**

Órákkal a banditák megtámadása után Lina és Gourry éppen egy kis falu vendéglője felé tartottak. A látogatás célja nyilvánvaló volt, természetesen tele szerették volna tölteni az üres hasukat. Természetesen a banditákat nem csak a vagyonukból, hanem az élelmükből is kirabolták, mindent felfaltak, amit csak találtak, de természetesen ez nem okozott problémát, hogy most, néhány órával később újra egyenek.

A fogadóba lépve Lina mindjárt keresett maguknak egy nagy, üres asztalt, ahova levethették magukat. Magához intette a csapost és közölte vele, hogy minden fogást kérnek az étlapról, méghozzá két adagban. A férfi kis híján elájult, de végül szótlanul bólintott és arrébb támolygott. Lina vigyorogva bámult a távozó ember után, majd Gourry felé fordult.

"Na, megértetted amit mondott a néni vagy nekem is el kell magyaráznom még egyszer?" Kérdezte gyanakvóan a szőke harcostól.

"Hát... Őszintén szólva semmit sem értettem abból, amit az anyó magyarázott."

Lina természetesen a választól padlót fogott és miután felvakarta magát, jól leüvöltötte Gourry fejét.

"Te szerencsétlen, mit nem lehet ezen érteni? Csak a te zselé agyad nem képes felfogni még az ilyen egyértelmű információkat sem!"

"Jól van már Lina, ne kiabálj, mindenki minket néz... És különben is, veszekedés helyett inkább elmagyarázhatnád újra, hogy mire gondolt a néni!"

Lina legszívesebben tovább tombolt volna. Lassan 6 év együtt töltött idő után is ki tudott borulni Gourry hígagyúságán és alacsonyszintű felfogóképességén. De most is, mint minden alkalommal, visszaült a helyére, vett egy mély levegőt és magyarázásba kezdett.

"Na, remélem azt még felfogtad, hogy ez a Hakurai nevű templom egy nagy mágikus erővel rendelkező hely." Bólogatás. "A nagy spirituális energia miatt azonban különböző démonok szállták meg a templomot, ezzel elszívva ezt a nagy szellemi erőt. De ez a hely fontos a varázslók és boszorkányok számára, ez egyike az 5 nagy templomnak, ahova azok járnak, akiknek meggyengült vagy megfogyatkozott a varázserejük. A templom feltölti őket szellemi energiával és így visszanyerik az erejüket. És pont emiatt hatalmas pénzösszegeket ajánlottak már fel annak, aki képes elűzni onnan a démonokat, akik felfalják a spirituális energiát. Állítólag sokan próbálták már meg kiűzni ezeket a szörnyeket, de eddig mindenki csúfos kudarcot vallott."

"És miből gondolod, hogy nekünk sikerülhet elkergetni ezeket az izéket?"

"Mégis micsoda kérdés ez? Természetesen sikerülhet, hiszen én vagyok Lina Inverse!"

Gourry a megjegyzéstől elterült az asztalon. "Rendben, nincs több kérdésem, úrnőm."

"Helyes. Nézd csak, jön is a kaja! A sült csirke az enyém!"

"Micsoda, ne már! Mindig neked jutnak a jó falatok!"

* * *

Amelia próbált magára némi nyugalmat erőltetni, miközben az előtér felé sétált. Nem kimondottan félelmet érzett, az érzés inkább volt félelemmel vegyes izgalom. Kíváncsi volt rá, hogy mégis ki lehet ez a titokzatos látogató, aki még a palotaőrséget is minden nagyobb erőfeszítés nélkül hazavágta. A néptelen folyosókon visszhangoztak cipőjének koppanásai, ahogy haladt előre.

Mielőtt az előtérbe lépett volna, hirtelen megtorpant. Támadt egy ötlete. Halkan elmormolt egy lebegő varázsigét, így zajtalanul tudott közlekedni és nem keltette fel az idegen figyelmét sem. Közben odakint néhány sötét felhő kúszott az égre, így az amúgy világos előtérben erős félhomály uralkodott. De a hercegnő még így is ki tudta venni az egyik oszlopnak támaszkodó alakot. Utazóruhát viselt, ami karmazsinvörös és fekete volt, köpenye szintén fekete színű volt. Arcát csuklyája sötétjébe rejtette, így Amelia nem tudta alaposabban megvizsgálni a férfit. Csendesen közelebb lebegett az idegenhez, de úgy tűnt nem volt elég elővigyázatos, mert az alak valószínűleg támadónak vélte és azonnal rá is szabadított néhány tüzes nyilat. A hercegnőnek pont annyi ideje maradt, hogy válaszul néhány fagyos nyilat küldjön vissza. Már felkészült, hogy újabb támadás éri, de a férfi úgy tűnt felismerte vagy valami hasonló, mert nem küldött rá újabb varázslatot. Amelia ekkor elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy leszálljon a földre és némileg megigazítsa vendége fejét.

"Sötétben bújkáló árnyék! Te, ki másokra támadsz minden szó nélkül, az igazság ökle le fog csapni rád! A gonosz mindig bűnhődik és az igazság mindig győzedelmeskedik felette! Védd magad!" Ehhez a kis monológhoz természetesen Amelia a nála szokásos mutogatást is bevetette.

Az idegen először nem szólt semmit, csak állt szemben a hercegnővel és nézte őt. Amelia érezte, ahogy a hűvös acél szemek fürkészik, de nem lazított a tartásán. Aztán az ismeretlen egyszer csak megszólalt.

"Nem illik másokra mutogatni." Közölte a maga hűvös, mély hangján.

Amelia összezavarodott. Nem értett semmit. Az előbb megtámadta, most meg egyszerűen közli vele, hogy illetlen dolgot csinál. Mégis ki ez?

Azonban a férfi nem tudta magát tovább tartani, egyszerűen elnevette magát, csak úgy visszhangzott tőle az egész előtér. Ez végképp kiverte a biztosítékot a hercegnőnél.

"Na jó, ebből elég volt, idejössz, kiiktatod az őrséget, bántalmazod a személyzetet és még engem is megtámadsz! Ki vagy te mégis?" Szegezte neki indulatosan a kérdést Amelia.

A férfi lassan elhallgatott, majd a nő felé fordult. " Tudod, csak viccesnek találom, hogy semmit sem komolyodtál, mióta utoljára találkoztunk." Mondta derűsen. "Az viszont némileg rosszul érint, hogy nem ismersz meg. Bár igaz, hogy kicsit megváltoztam..." Beszéd közben pedig szép lassan lecsúsztatta fejéről az arcát eltakaró csuklyát.

Amelia először felhúzta magát azon, amit hallott, de a hallottak felkeltették az érdeklődését. Ismerősnek találta a férfi hangját, de közel sem volt biztos abban, hogy vajon tényleg az az ember-e, akire gondol. Aztán ahogy láthatóvá vált az illető arca, úgy kerekedtek el egyre jobban a szemei.

"_Nem lehet!_" Ez az egy gondolat suhant csak át az agyán.

A férfi arca kedves volt, egészen _emberi_, bár látható volt rajta néhány vágásnyom, amiket nem régen szerezhetett. Haja sötét színű volt és rendetlenül meredezett mindenfelé. Ez még nem lett volna elég Ameliának, hogy felismerje, de az i-re a pontot az átható acélkék szemek tették fel. Így összességében nézve az arc már ismerős volt számára, túlságosan is. Végül túltette magát a sokkot és végre képes volt megszólalni.

"Mit keresel itt, Zelgadis?"


End file.
